Madness at Devil Falls Academy
by KaiDrago1
Summary: You will see in side the story. NOTHING like twilight and the characters are our own but the deities and halo characters don't like it tough luck. parings inside. MAJOR X-over of anime and books.
1. Welcome new(universal)exchange students

Disclaimer: don't need one.

( present day in devil falls:universe 1000 )

After a 4 month cruise to Egypt and back Bay was heading to school. When she got to school she headed to the office to get signed in and the Principle gave her a sheet with the name of a new kid on it named Kole Latham. Bay ran it in her head over and over again so she could memorize it. She went out side waiting for the new kids.

( Z-day:universe 4530)

Kole Lathem just freed the Alphas from the last known facility. This was an accomplishment for him because he has fought so long to free all of his people that it was his way of life. Kole rode his lightning cycle (he has the power to copy elements, others powers, unmatched strength, absorb/ redirect energy, and to call upon white constructs that turn into knuckle knives) once he was home he parked the cycle and slammed the door open saying, "Guys it's over we've finally..." he was cut off with a gorgeous woman with silk blond that goes to the middle to her back warring nothing but a toga with no one else to be seen.

"Who are you and where are my friends?" he announced activating his knuckle blades.

"Is that the way you treat family dear cousin?" the exotic woman asked in return walking towards the 18 year old making him stutter, "W...what are y...you talking about? I HAVE NO FAMILY!"

This made the woman smirk, "Well then you need a family reunion I am Aphrodite...your cousin. And I need your help in a the universe 1206 (he jumps from universe to universe when it is needed) for there will you know whom you would love for eternity and save millions."

"So what if I believe you then what happens?" the young man asked lowering his guard. "You will know who your real father is and will do anything to protect those you love and care for. When you do that then father will give you a choice. I hope you pic wisely, most heroes do."

Next thing Kole sees is a blinding light comes and vanishes. But instead of being in the hideout he was in a black and red, upgraded, Mustang GT with a note on the window saying, "Here's the directions to the school, hope you like the way I put 'style' into my life that is my gift to you. My other siblings will bring theirs later at the new locker in school. Love the Goddess of love Aphrodite." ending it with a lipstick mark on the bottom.

The 18 year old wasn't at all happy with the feeling of being in a universe where it is a great feat to have extraordinary powers and or different. He had to go to a school called Devil Falls Academy For The Gifted, he would be able to know the truth about his "real" father. Since he was agreeing to go the brothers and sisters of the love goddess are willing to give him gifts that he would like and need for this school.

Hermes, Apollo, Ares, Artemis, and Athena gave him powers and weapons to fight and gave him a light powered Mustang GT that was black with red racing racing a guy in big green armor and losing, Kole finally arrived at Devils Fall Academy For The Gifted ,or DFAFTG as the students there call it. when pulling into the parking lot Kole noticed a black haired, fair skinned, 16 year old waiting at her car, a new sleek black Genesis 2014. walking up to him asking "Are you Kole Latham?"

"I'm Kole yeah," he said with some suspicion, "Why did I do something wrong?"

Thanks for the support and please review and NO BURNS!

Ch 2 Classified Secrets in Class

it."


	2. Classified Secrets in Class

**Disclaimer: don't need one.**

**Thanks hope you like the new chapter we have been working a lot on this piece.**

**Ch 2 Classified Secrets in Class**

(Kole's point of view)

When he walked into the school he thought that it would be a run down place for the fact that he has never seen the inside of a school other than the piles of rubble. The next thing he heard was a guy yelling from across the hall saying, "Hey are you, uh, Kole Lathem because I've been sent to take you to your first period!" When the guy gets upon Kole he noticed he was a blonde, 5'9'', honey glazed palm beach tanned boy with green eyes roughly his height.

"(sigh) Yeah I'm Kole and who are you may I ask?" the white-haired teen said with disappointment.

"My name is Greydon bay sent me but like I'll be showing you around if you don't mind that. Where are you from if it isn't too much to ask?" When that was said Kole dropped his stuff, getting onto his knees with his hands on his chest seeing the side effect of what the ARU did to him when he was captured the first time. "AAAAHHHH, g...get...the...the red vile...out of m...my book bag...quickly!"

This freaked the teen out that the new student is about to die on his turn. So he dashed for his backpack to find the vile in the front pocket. Once he got it he ran back to Kole and noticed that a black sort of metallic substance crawling all over his body till he chugged the vile returning to normal. "(pant) It worked (pant) good thing to (pant) thanks for the assistance there, uh, Greydon right?"

"Yeah right, are you good. We can go to the office if that's..." but Greydon was cut off with Kole getting up and walking off like nothing happened saying, "so where's my first class?"

(Bay's point of view)

She is sitting in the seat that she sat at through out all of her years of being here in her fave class POETRY. After meeting Kole and Kado she has had a weird feeling about the aura around the Kole kid. When see looks up as the door swings open her boyfriend Greydon walks in with a lot of summer swagger that would wear off quickly, the new kid trailing behind, swag walks to the seat open next to Bay, his usual spot.

"So how's my girl liking her day back in this HELACRATER?" Graydon asked mimicking the british accent he picked up over summer break. Leaning over the aisle to kiss her softly on the cheek Bay let a little giggle out and every guy turned around to look at what had made the "pure beauty" and Graydon have been a going on kinda thing for four years now and a lot of kids at Devil falls are jealous. Bay is a 16-year-old and is 5'6'' with a honey gazed tan, crystal blue eyes with a deep hint of green aura in them and had sleek black hair that went down to her lower back. When Bay was about to return Graydon's kiss the teacher walked in.

"We'll finish this later baby." Graydon whispered sending shivers down her spine.

"Okay class open your books to page 1004 please. bay and Graydon read Romeo and juliet."the teacher stood up and as he looked around the room he stated,"He jest at the scars that never felt a wound,"he paused as his gaze landed on Bay he finished with"but soft what light through yonder window breaks? its i the east and juliet is the sun. arise fair sun and kill envious moon who is already pale and sick with grieve. as he stopped everyone was shocked and then bay amazed everyone even more standing up and returned his gaze saying with her angelic voice ringing out,"o Romeo,Romeo,wherefore art thou Romeo. deny thy father and refuse thy name! or if thou wilt not be sworn my love,and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Bay paused looking longingly at Graydon who was smiling now at her. Taking a breath finish with,"whats in a name? That which we call a rose, by any other word would smell as sweet." Bay finished still staring at Graydon she smiled finally and they both took their seats next to each other and then Bay shifted her gaze to where Graydon's gaze went. Graydon as exchanging dirt looks with Matthew who just happened to be staring at Bay. Bay got a bad feeling right away.

(meanwhile Kole's view)

"So you must be Kole." a girl said smiling as Kole turned around quickly. She was 5'6'' and had green eyes like an emerald, brown spiral curls and strawberry blond highlights. She had ash white skin and stated, with a fluent british accent like that Greydon kid Kole had met,"I'm Selen."Kole was memorized by her and needed to know her. As Bay and Greydon started reciting something romantic/weird he asked her how old she was and she had replied with something that sounded like 17 years old but he didn't know. she opened her mouth to say something just as Bays angelic voice rang out screaming. kole turned around to see what had just made Bay scream when he saw Greydon falling to the ground and someone else standing up over by Greydon. Kole was just about to stand up when a hand grabbed his arm and Selen said,"Dont you'll get hurt because Bays gonna hurt Matthew for that. Just let her do what she's gonna do and enjoy the entertainment."

(Greydon's view)

Greydon could read Matthew's mind and got really mad about what he was thinking about. How dare that scum think that about Bay like that as if he still wasn't freaked out by the scene earlier with Kole. Graydon had more worries now and he would handle the Kole problem later but this had to end now. Greydon just stood up and ignoring what the teacher was saying walked over to Matthew and started to say,"Back off you freak, Bay doesn't like you and might not ever like you. you can think that when and if we ever break up but she's mine now so stop." As Greydon turned around and started to walk away Matthew stood up and decked Greydon in the face just a Bay let out a scream.

(Bay's view)

she just turned in time to see Greydon get decked by Matthew and she let out a scream. Matthew looked up from Greydon just in time to see Bay start to go in the air as her sleek black hair started to blow all around her in violent movements. Her eyes went all black and her skin went ash white with purple tattoos with black outlines started to form on her with glowing beauty.

"GET OUT OF RANGE!" Selen screamed as everyone ran to the back of the room. Everyone but Matthew, Kole, and Greydon that is. Bays hands started to glow black and purple as she made one request,"I suggest you never do that again Matthew or else. Have you ever heard of the saying''Don't play with fire you might get burned''well this is where that started." Bay said as she let both of the balls, that were glowing, go aiming at Matthew. They missed but barely and as Greydon stood up he watched as Bay fell to the ground and not get up.

(Greydon's view)

Just waking up to see to black and purple orbs go flying past Matthew's head missing barely, Greydon knew Bay was the cause and that she was ticked off. Thinking it was clear he poked his head over the desk just in time to see Bay's eyes close and start falling.

Jumping up and running over to a falling Bay he caught her just before she hit the ground."No, Bay wake up, wake up. Please I love you just wake up." Greydon started to cry as he was saying those few words to Bay's unconscious body. "I can help." he recognized the voice as Kole, "Why, what can you do to help her, you don't even know her."

Greydon then realized that Kole was already reaching for her with his hand glowing in a strange gold light. "W...what are you doing?" but before he could stop him Kole touched Bay's forehead and Greydon smacked his hand away,"Don't touch her ever again! Do you understand me? Do you?" Greydon said starting to cry again. as a tear drop and hit Bay on the lips her eyes popped open and she gasped. Greydon looking down he saw Bay returning to color and smiling up at him."I love you to." Bay said.

(Kole's view again)

He knew what was happening to this Bay but didn't think there was any trace of it anymore because he destroyed it. "Greydon if its any constellation I know what is happening to her." this made the boy jump up and pin Kole to the wall with out resistance. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"What I'm saying is that when my people try to use there powers the virus would shut the brain down temporarily and will happen until someone with mater control can help negate the effects, which is what I did, so now we are even for earlier." as he was walking out that Selen girl came up and said.

"Well would you like to join me at the battle arena. I think you could use a fight after what you did for my friend." it was not the reasoning of what she said, because it is true, but the way she said it is what got him. He noticed her eyes go red there for a second and a little slur of flirting."sure why not I could use a little stress release.

**thanks for reading from all of us and please read the next chapter 2 Ways to Fight.**


	3. Chaos in the School Arena

**Thanks for the support for our story please enjoy.**

**Kai: Well this will be a good chapter right?**

**Bay: well i don't know what to say, this has been so fun and i really like it but i might kill off Graydon.**

**Kai: Really? Why would you do that?**

**Bay: i don't know i just think he's not a key Component in this story. what do our viewers think?**

**Kai: Welllll. They say out of 4/6 that he dies a great and tragic death.**

**Bay: i think they should comment and tell us what they think.**

**Paige: I made Bay and to comment you can email me at luvliampayne12 or comment here on Fanfiction.**

**Kado: What don't I have a say in it?!**

**All of us: We own everything but the deities and halo characters that have been mentioned.**

(Kole's view with Selene)

"So your friends with that Bay girl I'm not mistaken" Said the white haired warrior. "Ya and I'm also friends with almost every body in this school. have you had you classification yet?" Selene said almost angelically.

"Well not exactly, but I do know what I am related to." he replied with his hands behind his neck. "Okay then well I gotta go help Bay with the whole classification deal thing." she said getting up and moving towards Bay so fast, even he couldn't keep up.

"Great, another girl with powers. When will I not be amazed at pure beauty?" he said, while noticing a group of students all going the same direction that she went and thought, 'Well better see what is going on.'

(With Bay and Selene with Greydon later)

As the group walked over to the arena they noticed that other students were forming at the doors. " this should be interesting to see." Greydon said grasping Bay around the waist, kissing her on the lips fast, then trowing her over his shoulder and running to the door.

The doors opened just as Greydon got there and he jumped onside closing the doors fast behind ran to the middle of the field and then set Bay down. He took her hand and spun her around in a circle.

When she stopped they locked eyes. "Finally lets finish what we started." Greydon said leaning his head down a little bit. Bay was memorized by Greydon in every way so when his head lowered she knew his every intention.

She raised her head just enough to where they both felt each others breath and whispered "Dare you to finish what you started." and with there eyes locked they made their lips meet and they kissed.

(With Kole)

He was walking through the crowd, when he was grabbed on the back collar of his shirt. He was then dragged through a tunnel. "Your up newby good luck." he was then shoved into the center of an old Greek arena till he noticed Bay and 3 others he didn't recognize. 'Okay, well this is a bit awkward.'

"Not by much punk cousin." said a adult male voice with a crew cut and ripped. "Who are...wait I can tell by your rough look and hair that you are from war and..." he pauses, " with the energy I can sense from you that you are Ares, God of War."

"Nice guess kid, I can see why sis picked ya for the task at hand." He said with a smirk, all Kole could think up is, "So why are you here, is it dealing with why I am here?"

"You could say somethin' like that kid. Sis wants to tell you about your old man when the first quarter ends. But for now, here's a gift from me. Those blades you have may be good for hand-to-hand combat, but this is good for sword on sword combat."

When Kole realized it he noticed the white wisps of his blades morphed into a great sword with fire design and the hilt has a tooth that Kole has only seen once. "No way how did u get a Nova Dragon's tooth I thought they were extinct in all the worlds I went through!" he said all excited. "Hm, I knew you'd like it."


End file.
